


Wild Child

by kmaclean92



Category: bjork - Fandom, enya - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmaclean92/pseuds/kmaclean92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enya is surprised by an uninvited guest to her castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Child

The bath was already drawn for her when she entered the room. "Hello?" Enya called out, but no one met her cry. Confused as she was, the warm bath beckoned. She slipped out of her robes and slid herself into the warm, frothy water. Closing her eyes, she slips into her own paradise as the salts soak away her worries from the day. Being Enya can be a trying existence, and she was glad to have such a relaxing surprise waiting for her.

The sound of soft footsteps startled away from her thoughts. As her eyes darted open, she realized she wasn't alone. She tried to use the bubbles to her cover herself from the stranger in her vulnerable state, but as the panic cooled in her mind she began to recognize-- the long black hair that cascaded down over the stranger's naked body... the wide, hazel eyes... the freckles... Was this... Bjork? The two had never made an acquaintance before, but here the fiery singer was, naked and unannounced in her bathroom. Enya couldn't help but let out a gasp. For the first time, she felt true fear.

"I'm here!" Bjork announced, swaying slightly from side to side.

Dumbfounded, Enya let formalities slide and could only manage choking out "But why?" as she searched for her breath and continued to bake herself as small as possible in the corner of the basin, covering her self with her hands.

"I'm here to see you!" Bjork answered nonchalantly, "I thought it was time that we met." with this she took and step forward and preceded to climb into the large marble tub alongside her host. As their toes met in the cloudy water, Bjork reached her hand out. "I'm Bjork."

Enya reached her hand away behind herself instead, reaching for anything she could use to defend herself. Raising out of the water slightly, the foam and water dripped from her heaving breasts. Bjork took her ragged breathing the wrong way, often used to people's excitement upon their first meeting. But Enya was quick to wrap her hands around a small candelabra and whip around to wield it in front of her threateningly. Enya harnessed all of her will to speak in a booming voice, "Who let you in here!" she demanded.

"I came in myself." the freckled nymph pouted across from her in the tub, confused by the outburst. She took the candelabra out of her hands, and tossed it across the room. It clanged loudly across the stone floor, the noise made Enya jump, but Bjork only slid in closer to her. "That's no way to treat a guest" Bjork said, speaking quietly as she leaned in closer to Enya's ear. Enya shivered, a mix of fear and... arousal. She told herself it was a primal response, to the breath on her ear and nothing more.

Enya shook the feeling off and gathered herself to try again, "I don't understand why you're here or what made you think its okay to go into peoples' baths uninvited." She seethed, face stern, searching for anything in Bjork's face to help her understand what was happening. 

"I felt your soul calling mine." Bjork's nonchalance enraged Enya. "I'm here because I need to be here." As Enya began to rebut, Bjork touched her arm. Enya's mouth hung slack, searching for words in her suddenly blank mind. Her exasperated yelp gave way to a sigh as Bjork leaned in and pressed their lips together softly. Enya's mind was filled with prompts to break away, to thrash, to yell- but even as these images raced through her head, she felt herself begin to kiss back. Despite everything in her acknowledging this situation with confusion and fear, Bjork's had such an other worldly calming effect to be around. The world stood still as she searched her Bjork's lips for answers. As she parted her lips, Bjork slid in closer to her, brushing a soft breast against hers as she slackened and stopped trying to cover herself.

She pulled away for a brief moment to catch her breath and sighed again "Why?". Bjork answered her with a kiss, eyes opened, and Enya began to understand. Bjork's hand slid from her shoulder, down below the water, to her breasts. She kissed her hard as her thumb brushed against the Irish siren's pale, pink nipple. Enya let a grown out into her mouth, bidding her onward. Bjork trailed her hand down Enya's ribs, across her taut stomach, and traced the line of her hip bone. writhing under her grasp, Enya buried a hand in her lush locks, as the tips played atop the water, and pulled her in harder to the kiss.


End file.
